Everybody Hyde!
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Ghost of the Past }} Everybody Hyde! is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The gang turns up in an abandoned town… at least it’s abandoned of humans! But a Lion Man crawls around. Then they get to a strange island. Plot Two security guards were wandering along through a wax museum. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “What was that Chuck?” asked one of them. “I dunno Larry,” said Chuck, “wanna check it out?” “Nah, who cares?” replied Larry, “now, I have to go check on the Mystery Inc. Room.” He walked through a door and began wandering down the hallway. Statues of monsters the Scooby gang had faced lined the walls, the Lion Men, the Wax Phantom, and the Devil Bear- suddenly, he stopped. The Mr. Hyde statue was gone. “Uh, Chuck?!” called Larry, “somebody stole the Mr. Hyde statue!” “Nobody stole it,” a voice mumbled. Mr. Hyde came towards Larry, “I came to life!” “Ah!” screamed Larry. He ran away, but all the statues came to life and came towards him. “No! Please, get away! Ah!” The Mystery Machine was driving through the mountains on a hot summer afternoon. “Like, so where are we headed anyway?” Shaggy yawned from the back of the van. “Reah, where?” agreed Scooby. “In the whole five hours you were in the van, you didn’t bother to ask?” asked Daphne. “Like, we were sleeping,” said Shaggy. “Reah!” exclaimed Scooby. “Well, we’re headed to-” began Fred. “The Wiz Rod Wax Museum,” finished Velma, “after we solved a case for Mrs. Lola Wiz Rod, she decided to surprise us and invited us to her wax museum.” “Like, you brought Scoob and me all this way to see wax?” asked Shaggy, “talk about a waste of time.” “No guys,” said Daphne, “a wax museum, with the statues and all.” “We ralways rend rup roming across ghosts!” protested Scooby. “Not this time,” said Fred, “trust me.” “Like, if you say so Fredio,” said Shaggy. “Hey, there it is ahead!” exclaimed Velma. The van stopped in front of a huge wax museum, the Wiz Rod Wax Museum to be exact. A woman was standing by the door, talking to Chuck. “This is horrible,” said the woman, “you’re telling me Larry went missing?” “Yes Lola,” said Chuck, “we’ll get somebody to replace him though, I’m sure.” The gang walked up and Chuck walked off. “Daphne!” exclaimed Lola, “Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and you Scooby-Doo! Welcome, do come in.” She led them inside. A young man was trying to open a door. “Berry?” asked Lola. “Hey Aunt Lola,” said Berry, still focused on the door. “That door’s locked,” said Lola. “Oh, that explains why it didn’t open,” muttered Berry. Lola tossed him the key and he opened it. “Welcome to the room for you!” exclaimed Berry, “uh… Mystery Inc.! Yeah, come in!” He and Lola led them inside a room. The gang gasped. They looked at the walls to see many monsters they had faced. Shaggy spotted the Creeper, the Phantom Shadows, the Sea Beast, even the demon they had spotted at the Soda Lakes in Kenya. Scooby-Doo though that the statue of the Fire Witch was real for a second and yelped. While Daphne admired the detail of Poseidon, Fred made faces at the Dragon Beast. Velma looked at the Cat Creature. “Wow, this is impressive!” she exclaimed. “You sure worked hard.” “That’s not even the best of it,” said Berry, “to honor you all, we bought a crown that once belonged to the King of Ghostland. We’re painting it like the Mystery Machine!” “Where’s the Mr. Hyde statue?” asked Velma, realizing it was missing. Chuck entered and said “one of our security guards, Larry, went missing last night. I think he took the statue with him before the security cameras were installed.” “That’s why we’re installing them now,” said Lola, “c’mon Chuck. Berry, you come too. You kids stay in here and admire the statues.” They all left the gang alone. Scooby and Shaggy were gazing at the librarian’s ghost. “Like, I remember that,” said Shaggy, “right before the girls versus boys incident happened…” Suddenly, the room filled with fog. Something lumbered towards the gang. When the fog cleared, the ghost of Mr. Hyde was there! “Wait, Mr. Hyde?” asked Shaggy, “we stopped him ages ago…” “You foolish mortals, I am alive,” said Mr. Hyde, “and I shall bring all of them alive and take my revenge…” “Okay, what kind of joke is this?” asked Daphne. “No joke,” said Mr. Hyde. He vanished into thin air. Suddenly, the Devil Bear statue leaped up and tackled Scooby. Shaggy grabbed him and the two buddies ran away, however, the bear gave chase! “We have to save them!” exclaimed Fred. “They can hold it off, we have our own problem,” said Velma. The Creeper, the Lion Men, and the Cat Creature all came towards them. Fred tried to kick the Creeper, but he grabbed Fred and tossed him to the ground. Daphne decided she could hold off both of the Lion Man. She began to kick them. They grabbed at her, but she jumped on their heads and knocked them together. Just as she thought she could really take care of the Lion Men, Velma knocked into her legs, sending them both on top of Fred. The three monsters all walked towards the three friends, reaching for them. “I guess this leaves us with no choice but to hide,” said Fred, “quickly!” Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy had gotten away from the Devil Bear and were hiding in the laboratory. Suddenly, a hand landed on Shaggy’s shoulder. “Like, oh boy Fred,” began Shaggy, however he turned around and found Mr. Hyde. “Zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. Scooby jumped into his arms and the two bolted away. Mr. Hyde laughed and said “they think they can run and hide- or should I say Hyde- forever? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No, they cannot hide from Mr. Hyde for long, as I have many more surprises, just wait. They’ll get what’s coming to him, eh Phantom? Am I correct Moon Monster and Mantis? Let’s get them!” And with that, Mr. Hyde vanished in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma were hiding. Suddenly, a hand smashed a wax statue aside and Berry was there! “Quick, c’mon!” he exclaimed. “Before they come back for you!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, try to name what every monster came from. Cast and characters Villains *Mr. Hyde *Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum